Gentiment je t'immole
by hellsnight
Summary: Song fic, un Craig complètement drogué trouve un Stan complètement ivre dans une chambre. La fiction va avec la chanson, je vous laisse découvrir


**Disclaimer : **South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone, la chanson "gentiment je t'immole" appartient à Mai Lan

**Rated :** M, pour le langage, la violence, et le sexe, comme d'hab.

**Couple :** Craig et Stan

Song fic (je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'apelle) sur la chanson "gentiment je t'immole", j'ai trouvé qu'elle collait bien à l'ambiance, donc je l'ai intégrée dedans, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Rien a foutre tu viens d'où ? »_

Je souffle ma fumée sur ta face endormie en lorgnant ta bouche entrouverte d'où un filet de salive s'échappe. Bordel ce que tu peux me dégoutter avec ton espèce de coolattitude de merde. T'as une mèche dans les yeux, pauvre tâche, ça doit te piquer l'œil. T'es qu'un gros couillon. Une bouteille d'alcool est fracassée sur le sol, en même temps, t'as l'alcool facile. C'était prévisible, ton père n'es plus qu'une loque ivrogne et défraichit. T'imagine tellement pas à quel point tu peux me débecter. Tu me files la gerbe. Si je te voyais souffrant, j'pense que j'te laisserais crever à mes pieds. T'es qu'une merde. _« Que des bâtards de barbares »_

J'me penche au dessus de toi et je te matte de plus près. C'est presque déprimant de voir que ta peau est à peine bousillée par toutes les saloperies que tu t'enfiles. A croire que l'alcool conserve, finalement. J'pense que tu mesures même pas à quel point j'peux pas te blairer. J'me demande ce que ça fera si j'te frappe, donc j'teste. J'me marre. T'es complètement amorphe mon pauvre. Tu m'fais pitié. T'es pitoyable, et putain, tellement bandant._ « Quinze coups dans la gueule j'ai la main lourde »_ Tes yeux s'ouvrent à demi, j'me rapproche encore. Tes lèvres pleines s'entrouvrent d'avantage, j'ai envie de lécher le liquide qui s'en extrait. J'glisse la pointe de ma langue dessus, tu gémis. J'ai envie de te baiser. Putain c'que t'es baisable quand tu veux. « _Coke dans le zen pompe sur la tempe »_

J'y tiens plus et je celle ma bouche à la tienne. J'te mords brutalement, tu kiffe ça. Tu me répond, t'es trop gay mec. J'ai toujours sut que t'étais qu'une tapette. J'déteste ça. _« c'est mortel, c'est le bordel »._ Tes doigts caressent ma nuque, je sens leurs os contre mon occipital. Mes jambes passent entre les tiennes, je bouge mon bassin. Je te donne un coup, puis deux. Nos hanches s'entrechoquent, j'lâche pas ta bouche. _« obtempère pédale de merde ». _Tu m'excite bordel. T'es une vraie salope Marsh. T'es qu'un soumis, un putain de passif. Je mets la main dans tes cheveux et je tire dessus. Tu cri, t'as mal. Lorsque je te regardais, je savais que tu aimais ça, parce que c'est tout ce que tu aimes hein, t'adores l'alcool autant que tu aimes le sexe. Mais pas n'importe lequel, t'aime le sexe avec les mec. Combien t'en a serré, j'me le demande, mais je suis certain qu'aucun t'es passé dessus. T'as trop de fierté pour ça.

J'ricanne et je viens mordre ton oreille. Pauvre taffiole gémissante, tu me laisses faire. Je glisse mes doigts sous ton corps ivre et viens jouer avec ta boucle d'oreille. _« Ne te crispe plus_ _»_ J'me redresse et je te retourne, posant la main derrière ta tête pour t'obliger à rester face au lit. Je crois que tu râles, mais j'm'en bat. _« Prêt pour la douche ? Je te pisse dessus » _J'baisse ton fut et j'me met sur tes jambes pour te forcer à les garder fermées. Je tire un coup sur ma clope et pose la main juste a côté de ton visage. Toute la fumée t'arrive dans les narines, j'm'en fous. Tu tousse pauv' tâche. T'es qu'un coup. Un con. J'm'allonge sur toi, tout le mal que j'ai envie de te faire est insupportable, j'tiens plus. Ça me fais bander. J'ouvre mon fut' de ma main libre et viens mordre encore ton oreille. Souffre. _« Je te brise le cul petit fils de pute »_

J'te pénètre rapidement, sans rien. J'ai pas besoin de capote, et encore moins de gel. J'veux juste prendre mon pied et t'es là pour ça. J'en ai rien à battre de ta gueule. T'façon, avec tout l'alcool que t'as dans le sang, j'pense que tu sentira même pas. Ton cri me perse les tympans. T'es pire que serré mec. « _Tu cries comme une pute »_

- J'ai envie de toi.

J'dis, avant de te donner un coup de rein brutal. J'veux le baiser, j'ai juste envie de lui. J'veux te faire jouir de douleur, te faire hurler de plaisir, et te faire pleurer de ta situation merdique. _« Ne pleure pas, pédale de merde »_ Tu te fous dans la merde tout seul. C'que tu peux être con, pourquoi tu t'es isolé dans cette chambre ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai envie de te baiser, tu l'as d'ja capté de toute manière.

- Dé…gage…

Tu grinces entre tes dents, va te faire foutre. T'es le même genre de trainé qu'Wendy, tout southpark a visité le con de ta chienne. _« Vulgaire est comme la chatte à ta meuf ». _Sauf que t'es génétiquement un homme. Un putain de connard baisablement bandant. J'invente des adjectifs, tu m'rends complètement fou. Mes doigts libres s'enfoncent dans ta hanche pour donner des coups de reins brutaux. Tu pisses le sang, j'devrais culpabiliser. J'me tape une barre. Ma clope brûle le drap. J'm'en tape putain, j'en ai rien à foutre. _« Viens m'interner »_

Je sais pas combien ça dure, combien de minutes passent pendant que je te baise sans douceur, pendant que tu me hurles de me barrer. Tu te débats même pas, t'as trop d'alcool en toi. _« N'aies pas peur et crève petit hataï » _Je peux tellement pas t'encadrer pauvre merde. Je sens que je vais venir, j'ai envie de jouir.

J'me retire et te retourne à nouveau. _« Ta peau se décolle » _J'te pousse contre le lit et j'me fous sur toi. Tu me prends pour un malade, t'as raison. J'suis un putain de taré, à cause de toi. C'est ta putain de faute. Je te viole comme une chienne parce que c'est ta faute. Je te hais tellement bordel. _« C'est la guère espèce de petit bâtard »_. J'me branle en regardant ta face en larme. J'ai blessé ta fierté, je veux sa mort. Ouais, j'veux l'achèvement de ta dignité sur ma conscience. Je pourrais partir seulement après ça.

J'me libère sur ta putain de gueule baisable. C'que t'es beau sale tâche. La lumière de tes yeux s'en va, je t'ai descendu plus bas que terre. Je t'ai fais bouffé la moquette et je t'ai tapé la tête pour que tu t'écrase avec. _« J'appelle à la haine »_

T'es dégueulasse mais je t'embrasse quand même. J'me salis avec toi, du crime que je viens de commettre. De la putain de baise que je viens de te voler, de la fin de ta fierté et du début de ta dépression. Je me trempe dans ta souffrance pour que tu me haisses de tout ton corps et de tout ton cœur, j'ai ruiné ton égo comme t'as ruiné cette saleté de coque protectrice que je m'étais fais. Je t'embrasse à pleine bouche en jouant avec ta langue. _« Gentiment je t'immole »_.

Je chiale. T'imagine même pas à quel point ça me fais souffrir d'être fou de toi. Tu m'a rendu complètement cinglé. La vérité c'est que j'en peux plus de penser qu'à ta face chaque jour, je voudrais te voir mort pour m'avoir fait t'aimer jusqu'à vouloir en crever. Je crève de t'aimer. Gentiment tu m'as immolé. T'es qu'un bâtard de barbare.

* * *

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
